


Space Invaders

by reyrocks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Laser Tag, M/M, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyrocks/pseuds/reyrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi and Oikawa go on a date and Iwa-chan turns out to be a savage. Iwaoi. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Invaders

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr prompt: Take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. Then shoot me and walk away. Originally posted to fanfiction on 2/11/16 by reyrocks. Here's a link to my account: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1323913/reyrocks

"Iwa-chan~!" Oikawa cooed from across the room. The brunette was sprawled across Iwaizumi's bed, doing nothing in particular; probably browsing the web on his phone. It was a Saturday afternoon and the two third years had nothing to do. They had just finished up a training camp and their coach wasn't making them report for practice this weekend. Oikawa wouldn't have minded being at the gym practicing by himself, but Iwaizumi had insisted that they actually take a break.

Said person was sitting at his desk on the other side of the room also looking through various websites, bored out of his mind. Iwaizumi heard his boyfriend say his name but chose to ignore him; his eyes were glued to screen.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa repeated. Iwaizumi continued ignoring him. With a pout on his face, Oikawa got off the bed and sulked over to the desk. He propped his head on top of Iwaizumi's and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "Iwa-chan, I don't like when you ignore me!" the setter sulked. Iwaizumi was not amused by his boyfriend's antics, even though he was quite used to them.

Iwazumi sighed, "Fine, what do you want?"

"I'm booored!" he whined. Oikawa always whined when he wanted attention. It was so annoying that it was adorable. Iwaizumi sighed again, knowing that he'd already lost this battle.

"What do you want to do then?" he asked.

"I don't know, you invited me over here. You're the host!"

"Tch, smartass," Iwaizumi muttered.

"How cruel, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa cried dramatically. Iwaizumi smiled to himself. Of course he wasn't actually mad at him. He just liked to make his boyfriend squirm.

Oikawa relieved Iwaizumi from the pressure of his head and swung around his body so he was sitting on his lap with his legs wrapped around the other male. He pressed his forehead against his lovers head and made that goddamn adorable pouty face he always does when he wants something.

"Oi-Oikawa…" Iwaizumi blushed at the lack of personal space his boyfriend was giving him and looked the other way.

"Let's do something fun! Like go on an actual date! All we ever do is hang around here, but we never get to have any fun." That was true. Iwaizumi and Oikawa's parents were completely oblivious to the fact that they had been officially dating for six months. To them, they were still just best friends, so they had to be careful about what they did at the house; who knows when Iwaizumi's overbearing mother would barge in on them.

It did actually sound fun to go out and do something fun and then maybe get dinner with him. They hadn't done anything special like that recently. 'I guess I could treat him this once,' Iwaizumi thought.

"Ok, do you want to go to the laze dome?" he asked.

"What, and like, play laser tag?" Oikawa questioned with an incredibly stupid but cute look on his face.

"No Oikawa, we're just going there for the walk and coming right back. Yes, of course, play laser tag!" Iwaizumi snapped, but only halfheartedly.

"You don't have to be mean, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa sulked, "That sounds great, but I've never gone laser tag-ing before."

"Even better, I get to watch you suffer," Iwaizumi smirked deviously.

"You really are horrible to me, Iwa-chan! After all the nice things I've done for you!"

"Really. Name one."

"I mean, you're dating me. You've been best friends with me your entire life; that's a good enough explanation!" Oikawa stuck his nose up in the air proudly. Iwaizumi just snorted and gently pushed him off his lap so he could grab his shoes.

"So we're going right?" he asked.

"Sounds like a plan!" Oikawa chirped up. They both got their things together and started walking for the bus stop. Once they were a few blocks away from Iwaizumi's home, Oikawa greedily took Iwaizumi's in his, longing for his touch. Iwaizumi smiled and squeezed his hand.

They got on the bus and paid their fee. It was only a short ride until they reached their destination. The coupled entered the building and Oikawa could sense the fun atmosphere. There were people of all ages there; little kids and even adults as old as twenty. Oikawa wondered why he'd never come here before.

"Hey, is that Daichi and Sugawara?" Iwaizumi asked. Standing in line a few places ahead of them were in fact the two third years from Karasuno High School. It looked like they were also on a date.

"Oh, it is! Mr. Refreshing!" Oikawa called out and waved. The two turned around and gestured back. At least off the court they could treat each other with some hospitality. After they had gone through the line and purchased their passes, the boys easily found each other to say their hellos.

"Hey, it's been awhile, hasn't it?" said Daichi.

"Yeah, funny seeing you guys here," Iwaizumi said.

"Mm, we wanted to try something new!" Suga said with a smile.

"How have none of you ever done this before? Haven't you lived?" Iwaizumi exclaimed.

"Iwa-chan, don't be mean to us!" Oikawa giggled. "So neither of you have done this before either?"

"Nope, I know a lot about it, but I've never actually done it for real!" said Daichi and Suga nodded.

"No worries, it's not difficult and it's fun. Even you can do it, Shittykawa," grinned Iwaizumi.

"How cruel!" his boyfriend cried and the others laughed. They got in line for the next game and struck up friendly conversation with their volleyball rivals. Oikawa had to admit it was nice to spend a day away from the gym and be able to spend time with his lovely boyfriend and acquaintances. 'Maybe we'll have to do this more often…' he thought.

Eventually, the line began moving as they all filed in to be in the next round of laser tag. Everyone took their seats in the small room until it was filled and the door was closed. The instructor introduced herself and showed them all the mandatory video about the rules and how the equipment worked.

"Alright, now we're going to split ourselves into teams! Just make sure they're even. Go!" Everyone went into the next room where all the equipment was. There was a choice between red or blue team.

"Iwa-chan, you're going to have to protect me!" Oikawa cooed and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," he brushed him off as he pouted.

"How about we make it more interesting?" said Daichi as the other boys gave him a confused look. "Wing spikes versus setters?"

"I like the way you think!" Iwaizumi approved with a mischievous smile.

"EH?!" Oikawa and Suga cried in unison.

"So Iwaizumi and I can be blue and you two can be red," Daichi said, ignoring their panic.

"This isn't fair!" whined Oikawa. Suga looked a bit terrified, not wanting to be against the group of boys with more experience than him.

"You're just worried you're gonna lose, Shittykawa," Iwaizumi taunted him.

Oikawa huffed. "I'll show you, Iwa-chan!"

"Well, I guess we should get ready," said Suga. The boys put on their respective colored vests and got guns. Once they were taken into the area, the teams were sent in different directions. The instructor showed them where their home base was and that they could reload and check the scores here. They also had to protect it from other players shooting it for extra points. They were also allowed to shoot their opponents' home base for extra points as well.

"You'll hear a count down and then you'll be ready to go. Have fun everyone!" the instructor wished them luck and left. There were about twenty people on each team, but Oikawa only knew Suga.

"Iwa-chan will never let me live it down if we lose," Oikawa said.

"We'll just have to make sure we win then!" Suga said enthusiastically.

Soon enough, the countdown started. Once it hit zero, everyone rushed in for the ambush. There were lots of platforms and little mazes to maneuver through and duck behind. It was definitely a workout, but incredibly fun. Oikawa was a stranger to most of these people, but he was laughing and having a great time with all of them, even his rival setter. He and Suga made an extra effort to shoot their volleyball teammates as they chased each other like they were kids playing tag again.

When Oikawa went back to home base to reload, he checked his and Iwaizumi's scores. He was just a few hundred points behind.

"Ah, I need to catch up!" he said to himself and went off to find his boyfriend. He infiltrated the other team's territory, occasionally racking in a few points from anyone he could get a shot at, but not Iwaizumi. 'There's only a minute left! Where is he?' Oikawa thought. He hugged the wall and moved as stealthily through the area as possible. Apparently not sneaky enough, because he felt hot breath breathing down his neck.

"Found you~" said the voice. Oikawa screamed in fright only turn around and find Iwaizumi with a childish grin on his face.

"Not funny Iwa-cha-?!" Iwaizumi pushed him against the wall and kissed him passionately. His hands were on Oikawa's waist so there was no escaping his grasp. Not that Oikawa cared. He melted into the kiss; how many times did Iwaizumi kiss him on his own account? Normally Oikawa would have to beg for his affection, so he let it happen. Oikawa wrapped his own arms around his boyfriend's waist. Iwaizumi moved his hands from Oikawa's waist to being tangled in his hair as the kiss deepened. Oikawa was so surprised he was already gasping for air. "Iwa…chan…" he breathed. He could tell Iwaizumi was smiling against his lips. He finally released Oikawa, hot and red-faced, and stepped back. He took his gun he pointed it at his boyfriend but didn't pull the trigger.

"You're finished, Trashykawa!" Iwaizumi declared. There were five seconds left in the game and Oikawa was too flustered and confused at what just happened to process what just happened. Iwaizumi walked away, slinging the gun over his shoulder and headed to his team's home base when the buzzer ending the game sounded. Oikawa did the same, still panting a bit from lack of oxygen.

"What happened to you?" Suga asked him when he returned.

"N-Nothing!" he stuttered and looked the other way.

"Ah well, unfortunately we lost!" Suga said.

"What?"

"Yeah, Iwaizumi got most of the points for the other team and they crushed us!" Suga chuckled in amusement. Oikawa looked to the scoreboard and saw that Iwaizumi did in fact have a huge jump in points since the last time he checked the scores. 'Wait…'

"HE HAD THE TRIGGER PULLED THE WHOLE TIME HE WAS KISSING ME?!" Oikawa wailed and everyone turned to look and the two volleyball players.

"O-Oikawa-san, calm down! What are you talking about?" Suga was trying to calm his fellow setter down, to no avail.

"That damn Iwa-chan cheated!" he cried. All the way across the area he could hear Iwaizumi cackling at his dismay. Everyone else in the laser dome probably thought they were both crazy. "He's gonna pay!" Suga only laughed as they all exited the arena.

They all returned their equipment for the next players and went back to the main lobby where the four volleyball players met up.

"That was so fun!" Daichi said when he approached the two setters.

"I have to admit, I really enjoyed it!" Suga agreed.

"Me too," Iwaizumi agreed and looked over to his boyfriend. Oikawa was pouting refused to look at him. Daichi and Suga were distracted with each other and not looking in their general direction, so Iwaizumi reached for Oikawa's hand, only to be slapped away.

"Don't touch me," Oikawa mumbled.

"Aw, don't be that way, babe," he laughed as his stubborn boyfriend still refused to look at him. "How can I make it up to you?"

"You…you can't!" Oikawa stuttered.

"There's absolutely nothing?"

"Nope."

"Aw, what a shame."

"Yup."

"I guess we're not going to dinner then?"

Oikawa paused.

"And going back to your place to chill. Guess that's not happening."

Oikawa stayed silent and Iwaizumi just nuzzled his neck, trying to get his attention.

"Are you sure there's nothing?"

"Kiss me like that again."

"Huh?"

Oikawa looked directly at him with water brimming his eyes. "You… you hardly ever make the initiative to kiss me. And to do it like that… do it again and maybe I'll forgive you."

Iwaizumi looked at his boyfriend, a bit shocked and taken aback. He smiled. 'I guess I can spoil him, even though I know it'll be terrible for that ego of his,' he thought. Not saying anything, he pulled Oikawa towards him and onto his lips and kissed him even more passionately than before. It was a good thing Suga and Daichi had wondered off because who knows how they would've reacted to the two boys kissing in a public area. Iwaizumi lingered as long as he and the other boy could before releasing from the sweet kiss. When he pulled back, the tears that Oikawa had been holding back were falling down his face.

"Are you actually crying?!" Iwaizumi laughed as wiped away the tears.

"N-No!" Oikawa denied but let him brush the liquid away. Iwaizumi smiled and gently kissed his cheek.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked.

Oikawa looked away and blushed. "Y-Yeah."

"Good. Let's get dinner, you piece of shit."

"Iwa-chan!" the setter cried. Iwaizumi quickly silenced him with a quick kiss to the lips. Oikawa pouted for another minute, but it was replaced with a smile as he laced his fingers in with Iwaizumi's. It was a pretty successful date.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :) Come find me on tumblr: thelonelyoboe  
> I love making new friends!


End file.
